


Spontaneous Combustion

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Rorschach Has Issues, Rorschach is hiding his omega status, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, not very serious self-harm but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: Probably my first A/B/O fic ever.  This is the one where Rorschach is a self-loathing Omega and Dan is an Alpha trying to be a gentleman when his partner goes into heat and smells delicious.





	1. Chapter 1

It's happening again. Early, earlier than it has any right to be, and Rorschach grits his teeth, glad of his mask. He's in Daniel's kitchen after patrol, staring down at his own marked maps and he should be saying something. Should be pointing out what his various cryptic pictograms mean, but he can't think. He should have known, he's been feverish and out of sorts for days, but this is the wrong time of year and even though he knows nothing is fair, this is even more unjust than the usual run of the universe.

"Uh, Rorschach?" Daniel's voice shivers over his skin, and Rorschach feels hot and itchy in all his layers, desperate to remove them. Another trick of his weak, filthy body, and he snarls in hatred at himself. "Buddy? You okay?"

"Hrnk. No." 

He stands up, rock hard under his coat and he knows Daniel can see it, but he has to get away. Has to go home and hide, riding out the craving, the desperate loneliness and hunger. It's so warm here, and Daniel is so beautiful and so good. He cannot stay, and means to bolt for the door. But he can barely get himself to move, legs trying to lock into a slutty stand, wanting to just bend over the table and howl for Daniel to take him.

"Rorschach..." His partner is up now too, coming around the table and Rorschach whines, high and desperate because he smells _perfect_. Daniel's hand on his shoulder makes him moan, and he grits his teeth to stop it, blushing scarlet under his mask. "H-hey, Rorschach, y-you're..." Daniel trails off, eyes round behind his glasses. Rorschach has a dizzy moment of further self-hatred, sure his partner now knows him for the filthy, deviant bitch he is. What he's not expecting is for Daniel to lean in close enough to kiss him, sniffing lightly, breathing in his scent.

"D-daniel?" And he hates the helpless squeak his voice is, profaning Rorschach's mask. Daniel groans deep in his chest, and in a second those strong arms are holding Rorschach close, crushing him a little. He melts against Daniel before he can stop himself, whimpering to feel him hard and hot against his own need. Alpha to his omega.

"Fuck, _Rorschach_ , I--"

Rorschach cuts him off, unable to bear hearing whatever he's about to say next. "Must go. Must go _now_."

Daniel shakes his head, flushed and trembling a little. "You'd never make it home. I can smell it on you."

He whines before he can help himself, knowing that Daniel is right, that he'd probably get on his knees for anyone now, on a street corner, in an alleyway. Anyone, anywhere, and his eyes fill with tears. It's the humiliation and his rage at his helplessness. But more than that, it's the desperation. He feels so horribly empty. So alone, and all he wants to do is give himself to his partner.

"I... God, Rorschach." Daniel runs a hand over his face, trembling. "I won't... I won't lay a hand on you if you don't want me to, but you should stay here."

"Should stay in Nest," he croaks.

"No. You'll get... you'll get desperate and head out by the tunnel and you know it."

He does know it, and turns and punches the wall in helpless fury. " _Hate_ this," he hisses. "Hate being a bitch. Being a whore."

"Rorschach..." And Daniel reaches out to him again, and it's more than he can bear.

"Don't touch me!" His face is covered in tears beneath the mask, and he's sure Daniel knows.

"All right." His voice is soft, soothing. "I'll lock you in the guest room until you cool down, all right?" Rorschach nods, miserable. "You know I don't think any less of you, right?" Rorschach lets out a bark of derisive laughter, and for the first time tonight, Daniel gets angry. "I don't," he snaps, voice cold. "You just shut up. I wouldn't let anyone else say that stuff about my partner, and I'm not going to let you do it either."

And that's all he says on the matter, firmly dragging Rorschach to the guest room and cramming him inside with plenty of blankets and a jug of water. Rorschach sits and cries, despising himself for it. Daniel is so controlled, and he is only his weak and lustful self.


	2. Chapter 2

It's as horrible as it always is, but at least he falls into a fitful sleep. His dreams are utterly filthy, and he wakes up shaking, two fingers buried inside himself. He snatches them out and growls, furious and desperate. He's not expecting any answer to the sound, doesn't even know what time it is. But there's a faint whimper in the hall, and he crawls over to the door, drawn by the helpless sound. He can smell Daniel and moans, nuzzling his face against the door like a cat. The whimpering intensifies.

"Rorschach..." Daniel sounds utterly wrecked, barely human anymore. "Oh god, Rorschach..." There's a light thud, hungry hands on the wood. "I-- I hid the key, buddy, but I don't know how much good that's gonna do."

"Tried," Rorschach croaks, putting his palms where Daniel's must be.

"I know, but I'm gonna break down, man. I don't think I can stay out of there." His voice cracks on a quiet sob. "I'm so sorry."

Rorschach whines, pressing himself to the door. "Weak. Want you to." Daniel growls deep in his chest and then whimpers another apology. Rorschach wishes he could shut up, but the rest of it is coming out now. "Have wanted you. Have wanted you for a long time, and every time this happens, I--"

The door rattles, Daniel throwing his body against it without conscious thought. "Oh god, oh god, there's no way I can..."

Rorschach whines, stupidly pawing at the doorknob, reasons for objecting fading into a primal haze. Even later, when they're in their right minds again, neither of them is sure who opened the door. Now Daniel comes crawling in, eyes alight. "No stopping now," he growls, pinning his partner to the floor. Rorschach should stop him, should do something about this, but all he can do is moan when Daniel kisses him, and wrap around him like a clinging vine, shamelessly begging. He lets it all out, every dream and fantasy, every night fucking himself sore and pretending it was Daniel's knot, mewling as Daniel strips him and rolls him onto his belly, clothing strewn around like shrapnel from a bomb. 

He buries his face in the carpet, trying to stop the filthy things he's saying, fresh tears pouring down his face. Daniel groans, wrapping over him, so heavy and warm and right, almost everything he's ever wanted. Rorschach is blanketed and smothered, spreading his legs as wide as he can manage, making his partner groan again between untrue words about Rorschach being beautiful and perfect and amazing. "Mine," he growls, forcing the tip of his cock into Rorschach.

"Yours!" It's a helpless whine that turns into a wail as Daniel sinks in, grinding deeper and deeper into him. Rorschach sobs and writhes, Daniel's groan vibrating against his back as his knot finally works its way in, swelling and stretching him wider and wider.

"So fucking perfect," he pants into Rorschach's ear, voice soft and husky, jolting with his quick, greedy thrusts. "Wanted you. Wanted you for years and every time, every time you wanted me." All Rorschach can do is whine pitiful assent as come pours into him. "Keeping you," Daniel mutters into his ear. "My omega."

Rorschach wishes he could say something, anything, but he's beyond words now, groaning and whimpering into the floor, hands clawing uselessly as Daniel fucks him hard, claiming him. It seems to go on forever, and they fall asleep still tied, afternoon sun striping their bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

He wakes up alone, to the sound of sobbing. Loud and disconsolate, it echoes through the house and Rorschach is standing on shaky legs before he's fully awake. His mask is still on, claustrophobically sticking to his skin. He grabs a sheet from the bed and wraps himself in it, staggering to the find the source of the sound. As his head clears he recognizes Daniel's voice, and runs despite the deep ache from being taken.

"Daniel?" He croaks, approaching the bathroom door. 

The heartbroken keening goes on as if there has been no interruption. Rorschach tries to talk to his partner a few more times, and then simply kicks the door in, too worried to actually think about his friend's property. Then he sees Daniel, which does nothing to bring him back to minor concerns like a splintered door and jamb, and what might be a broken bone in his bare foot. Daniel is curled up in one end of the bathtub, and there are delicate tendrils of red reaching for the drain. 

"What have you done?" It comes out in Rorschach's angriest rasp, the one he uses on criminals, and Daniel looks up with the wide and frightened eyes of a guilty child. 

He's still curled up, smaller than life with his crossed forearms between his thighs. He stammers something useless, and Rorschach drops the sheet and clambers into the tub, grabbing Daniel's shoulders and slamming him against the cool porcelain, forcing his arms out of their protective cross. He's not actually surprised at what he sees, the myriad little cuts on Daniel's knot. Self-inflicted, the same broad curve as his well-kept nails. The lack of surprise does nothing for the anger.

"I'm sorry," Daniel whimpers, eyes overflowing with tears.

"Should be," Rorschach growls, fighting the urge to punch him. He's still in heat, still volatile, so it's hard. "At least cleaned hands?"

"...Sort of? I mean, I did actually take a shower." He sniffles miserably, and Rorschach growls at him.

"Idiot."

"I just... I know you didn't want it to happen. I didn't control myself. Didn't respect your wishes." His lip wobbles, another sob catching in his chest.

"Have always hated self. Hated weakness, hated lust." Daniel tries to say something, but Rorschach talks over him. "My weakness, though. My lust. Not your fault."

"Rorschach..."

"Glad it was you." Daniel stares, eyes huge. "Still partners. Not whore and trick. Partners." 

He switches the shower on again, pulling the curtain and reaching for the soap. He's blushing under his mask, and is glad to have it, even if it's stickier than ever in the steam. Daniel just looks at him helplessly, letting Rorschach tenderly clean the cuts, not even wincing at the sting of the soap. 

"Shouldn't... shouldn't hurt yourself, Daniel." The only reply is a quivering little whine, and Rorschach sighs, carefully rinsing Daniel's cock.

"C-can I see your face?" It's a hushed, nervous question, like blasphemy in a church. "I just... I just want to know if you mean it, man. I feel like I raped you."

"Can't rape the willing," Rorschach mutters, sitting up and carefully rolling the mask up. "Am very ugly," he adds by way of warning, and peels it off, water kissing his sweaty, salt-streaked face. 

Daniel just stares so long it makes him anxious, but a glance down reassures him that at very least, the pheromones are doing their job. He's filled with tenderness for Daniel's poor wounded knot, and in the haze of steam things don't seem quite real, so it's easier than he could have ever imagined to lean down and stretch out, lightly nuzzling it and making his partner whimper. He presses a soft kiss to each of the cuts, Daniel whining helplessly, getting fully hard despite the pain.

"Not ugly," Daniel whispers, lacing his fingers into Rorschach's hair. "At all."

"Pheromones," he mutters, and is pleased to hear Daniel laugh softly.

"Wanted you way before I had any idea, partner. You really know how to keep a secret."

"Occupational skill." He carefully laps up a droplet of precome, and Daniel groans, quivering. Rorschach can feel the hunger building again, but it seems cruel to do anything but this, careful mouth on wounded flesh, purring as Daniel moans and melts under him. There's a lot they need to talk about, but they have time.


End file.
